the maelstrom
by ironboy32
Summary: what would have happened if naruto had met the kyuubi and had some decent training in the academy?how would this affect the shinobi world? find out here!(looking for beta) postponed until end of 2014 for exams, sorry readers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto owns naruto. I don't own any of it T_T

Anyone wanna beta this? ima newb at this so my story tends to be jerky and awkward

PLEASE!FOR GOD'S SAKE DON'T FLAME ME SO MUCH IMMA NEW WRITER! any flames will be used to cook ramen :)

. SO SCREW YOU FLAMES!still, pls review

'DIE DEMON!'….

Yet again, we find our favorite blonde hero running through the streets on his 9th birthday, desperately evading rocks, bricks, bottles, and even the odd kunai from one of the drunk ninja in the mob dogging his heels. Literally. Someone in the mob finally had the bloody idea to sic dogs on him during their annual 'kill the demon brat' hunts. Every year, this happened, and every year, the hokage's ANBU would find him in critical condition in the streets. However, this year, was…how do I put it… different. As the mob slowly caught up to him, Naruto began whimpering in fear. However, inside his mind, the fox used had just managed to break down part of the seal, the one preventing him from speaking with the young Uzumaki.

'holy crap that one almost got me WTF AT LEAST LET ME THINK ASSHOLES!' rolled through Naruto's mind as he dodged yet another salvo of random projectiles. At last, his luck gave out as he felt his right leg explode in pain and give out from under him, sending him to the hard pavement and allowing the mob to catch up to him. 'WE SHALL FINALLY HAVE OUR REVENGE, DEMON AND AVENGE THE DEATHS OF OUR FAMILIES AND COMRADES!', they screamed, before attacking the defenceless child. Hell broke loose as naruto was pulled into his mindscape.

He woke up, shivering with cold at the dank sewer that was his mind, as he remarked:"if this is heaven I do not wanna see what hell's like at this point.' He felt a tug on his mind, a gentle but insistent tug, pulling him towards the fox. As he walked through the sewer, he felt, rather than saw, shadows flitting through the darkness

REVIEW PLS

AN: im in secondary school now, the equivalent of high school in the us, so you can expect my updates to be a bit erratic. however, i will try to keep to a chapter posting rate of a 400+ word chapter every 2-3 weeks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: masashiki shimoto owns naruto. I don't own any of it T_T

Anyone wanna beta this? Im a newb at this so my story tends to be jerky and awkward

The things in naruto's mind were manifestations of his inner demons. Fear, anger, and hunger, most of which he had a abundance of, being the village's bastard jinchuriki. The kyuubi fed on them, which would explain why the things got more numerous the closer he got to its cage. When he finally walked into the cavernous chamber that housed the mighty kitsune, he immediately got blasted with a wave of pure, unadultered malevolent power, as well as a whole host of other feelings like inferiority, anger, cowardice, and most of all, a overwhelming sense of bitterness. All the pent up emotions in his life came flooding back to him, all at once. He immediately collapsed to his knees. Still, the fact that he did not pass out was a testament to the strength of his will power.

' **Impressive, young kit. The fact that you can even stand right now is surprising. With all your negative emotions being bottled up inside here right now, i would expect you to be on the floor, twitching.'** Kyuubi stated.

' who, the hell, are you?' panted naruto, who was still struggling to breathe properly

' **me? YOUR VILLAGE DID NOT TELL YOU ABOUT ME? THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, WHO BROUGHT ONE OF THE FIVE GREAT SHINBI VILLAGES TO ITS KNEES! I, WHO CAN CAUSE TSUNAMIS AND EARTHQUAKES WITH A SINGLE FLICK OF MY TAILS!' **he roared, as fireworks, seemingly generated from thin air, exploded in his cage.

' Noooooo...not really.' Replied naruto, who had finally gotten used to the massive pressure on him, and a massive sweatdrop at how the 'mighty' kyuubi no kitsune was acting

**'GAH FINE. So, why did my jailor come to pay me a visit?' it asked.**

**'**well, there's a buncha people out there wailing on my ass for holding you... how do i get out of this again?' naruto asked.

**The fox sweatdropped. 'Kit, its your mind. Just focus and you should be out of here. Now, in both our best interests, I'll lend you some of my chakra to get rid of those annoying cockroaches you call villagers.' As the fox said that, the water in the sewer began to churn. Soon it became blood red and enveloped naruto **

**REVIEW!**

**omake: if sasuke suddenly became happy**

**' morning sasuke, sakura-chan!'**

**'DON'T CALL ME THAT NARUTO-BAKA'**

**'morning naruto!'**

**...10 minutes later...**

** T&I department, konohagakure**

**'i'll ask you one more time. who are you and where is uchiha sasuke?' morino ibiki was busy questioning a certain duckass haired uchiha**

**' GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ARE U ALL SO STUPID I AM UCHIHA SASUKE!'**

** In the room behind the one-way mirror, a technician said to mitarashi anko**

**'he's not cracking ma'am'**

**' i know, we'll just have to keep at it'**

**AN: **lol i thought that i'll troll the lot of you by giving you another cliffhanger. But seriously, is it good? Pls review. Also, don't expect new chapters every few days, but it will be around one new chapter every 1-2 weeks now. WOOT HOLIDAY FTW. on a seperate note does anyone wanna beta this? I NEEDZ A BETA

OH ER BTW i'll only write a new chapt when this reaches 200 views


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto owns naruto not me. I just own my plotline.

Can someone pls pm me if ya wanna be my beta? I need one badly...

On with the story!

The sandaime hokage was relaxing in his office after another day's hard battle with his worst enemy, the paperwork that just seemed to never stop coming! Oh the horror! Anywayyyyyyy... he felt the one chakra he had never hoped to feel again in his lifetime, that vile chakra that oozed maliciousness, the chakra of the kyuubi. As he jumped to his feet, his loyal anbu appeared in front of him.

'Hokage-sama! What are your orders?'

'Get to the source of that chakra and investigate and get Tenzo in here now! We will need to supess that chakra ASAP!'

'Hai Hokage-sama! ' The anbu, having recieved his orders, vanished in a swirl of leaves as the hokage left to deal with the council elders, who had just stormed into his office. Hiruzen sighed. It was going to be a long, sleepless night again wasn't it?

As naruto came back to consiousness, a red haze was expelled from his batted body, blasting the angry villagers back as he stood up, his injuries healing instantaneously s he glared at the ones who had caused him a whole lot of pain and roared in fury. He felt so powerful, like he could easily take on seval jonin and come out unscathed. At that moment, one of the dumber villagers threw his weapon at naruto .That caused him to refocus his furious gaze upon the villagers once again. As sevral of them collapsed from the sheer killing intent being emitted from the chakra cloak, others screamed stuff like,' the demon is free!', naruto attacked.

AN: sorry about the update guys I am typing this at my local electronics store right now so yeahhhh its hard to type. Any way, pls review and pm me if you wanna beta this next update will happen when the amount of visitors to this hit 250. Until then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto owns naruto, not me, sadly….

YET AGAIN I AM STILL ASKING THIS! Can someone beta this for me? Its hard to make it sound right when I have no second opinion. If ya wanna beta this, pls gimme a pm

On with the story!

A demon had arrived in Konoha. As shinobi closed in on the area where the vile chakra originated from, screams of terror reigned as Naruto tore into the first ranks of the mob, slashing out at the throats of those who had attempted to kill him, he leaped over a knife thrust at him, stabbing the owner of the knife with his chakra tail, corroding his body as he crumpled. His body had not hit the ground as naruto was already lashing out at one of the few shinobi in the mob with his claws. He managed to parry the blow off to the right, even as naruto was following up with a open handed claw strike to his abdomen, shredding his stomach and a substantial amount of his large intestine. Naruto ripped his hand out of the man's body, with the nameless shinobi trying to keep his intestines in with his hands. He smiled, showing off his elongated canines and deepened whisker marks and growled in a menacing tone:**' who's next!' **

Otoko kowai pushed through the throng of rioting villagers expecting to see the demon brat get tortured, as was normal. However, what he did not expect was for the same demon(it wouldn't do to say brat anymore) to come flashing out of the alleyway they had cornered him in and start slaughtering all of them. He turned his back on the carnage hastily and ran like a bat out of hell, searching desperately for someone, ANYONE, who would be able to stop the brat. The last thing he felt was a intense fear and a glimpse into eyes brimming with the fires of makai.

The sandiame hokage leapt through the air, hoping against hope that he would find naruto, not the shell of the boy possessed by the kyuubi. Landing with a hard skid that made his old bones groan in protest, he looked around at the carnage, as well as the feral-looking naruto standing in the middle of all this, the still-warm carcass of a villager cooling at his feet. Cautiously, he asked:' Naruto? Is that you?' The young boy collapsed.

Here's chapter 4, sorry guys, but I got lost on the road of life and study…..mainly life TOTALLY not studying at all. So yeah I have a idea I wanna bounce around with all those sword art online fans out there. Should I give elucidator and dark repulsor to naruto? Obviously I'll give them some special abilities but still…. Should I? I mean he'll be pretty op if I do that. I don't have a poll as I do not know how to set one up but pm or drop me a review with your opinions and I'll tally them up thanks

Next update will happen when I hit 15 followers.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I dont own naruto... wish I did...**

**WEll, with this chapter my story has finally hit the 5 chapter milestone, so yay for me:)**

**On** **with the story!**

' oh god...turn the lights down already... wait what? lights? i don't have electricity in my room so...' thought naruto, waking up to find himself stuck, yet again, in the sterile wards at konoha hospital.

' ah! naruto-kun, your awake!'

' hokage-jiji! what am i doing here?'

' you got caught by the annual mobs... again...'

' so that's why my body feels like it's been run over by a bloody truck..' he tried to move gingerly, and winced at the twinge in his... well his whole body...

' but its impressive your up this soon, naruto-kun. the doctors said that you would proably not awaken for another day, at least.

' yeah well i heal fast, jiji.'

The sandiame hokage turned away and sighed:' True, true, but you still shouldn't overexert yourself for the next few days. Rest in bed naruto...do you under...stand?' Inwardly, he way deeply relieved that naruto had either not met the fox, or had repressed his memory of the meeting

His answer was a empty room when he turned back around, as well as a plastic blow-up doll with naruto's face printed on it, with a note saying:'no can do jiji! got stuff to do, places to prank, places to be. well mainy places to prank...' as well as a chibi naruto with a 'v' sign on it.

The boy returned to his the apartment, completely ignoring the village's hateful glares, as well as the whispers about him being a real monster after the slaughter the previous night. What did he care, he would start at the academy tomorrow! Soon he would become a awesome ninja and show all those jerks he was worthy of the hokage title!

D**one at last! took me like 1 houir at my local electronic shop to finish this...so REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL I HAVE 5 CHAPTERS OUT BUT 0 REVIEWS**

**any wayyyyyy... show me some love, follow this story, maybe we can get this up to 30 follows that would be awesome...**

**next chapter will be released when i freakin get a review... at this point i don't even care if it's a flame...LOLOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**updated on... whats the date again dad? BTW its 16/11/13**

**hi guys! im back.**

**ok last chapter i had 3 reviews so thank you guys, love the support**

**on with the story, you know the drill, i don't own naruto, yadda yadda yadda**

**oh and i will increase my update speed in response to people saying my chapters are too short. sorry, but i am working at my local pc store so i cant make long chapters... i also need a beta for this...anyone?**

-timeskip 2 years-

'alright class, today's taijutsu practice!' said Iruka

Said class was not too enthusisastic as iruka, with thoughts ranging from:'tch, what a waste of time', to 'FUCK YEAH IMA BEAT THAT TEME BLACK AND BLUE TODAY!'

as you proably guessed, that thought was from our favourite blonde ninja, who had undergone quite a change in attire, as well as skills in the past few years. he now wore a jungle camo hoodie over a white shirt, as well as a set of light gauntlets on his forearms. also wore long pants with a camo pattern as well as a burnt orange trim.

as iruka began calling out names, he thought back on what had brought him this far...

-FLASHBACK-

naruto was busy training in training ground 20. as he worked through his taijutsu 'style', which was basically a formless, brawling style, when mocking laughter rang out from behind him.

'HAHAHAH! you call that a taijutsu style kid? that's crap! what have your teachers been teaching you?'

'NOTHING AT ALL OKAY! I HAD TO CREATE THIS SHIT MYSELF!'

korino ryujin had just happened to be passing by training ground 20 when he felt a disturbence in the force... just kidding! What he was really feeling, was the ridiculous amounts of wasted chakra emiiting from naruto as he trained, whipping up a small wind. now. for those of you not in the know, raw chakra does NOT, cause any effect on the area around you without shape manipulation. He decided to go and laugh at whichever poor asshole was trying to make a new jutsu and failing so badly at it. what he found was not a jonin or even a chunin, was a genin beating the living crap out of logs(amen) while muttering bullshit abut this 'style' being badass. unknown to him, naruto was actually attempting to create his own speed technique by combining the first stage of basic chakra control taught in the academy(windows are awesome. They just are.) as well as random attempts at manipulating it. He stepped in and burst out laughing.

'HAHAHAH! you call that a taijutsu style kid? that's crap! what have your teachers been teaching you?' he was expecting for the kid to blame everything on his teachers, but noooooo.

'NOTHING AT ALL OK! I HAD TO CREATE THIS SHIT MYSELF!'

shocked at what the kid told him, korino introduced himself.' WHAT! ok who's your teacher. I have a whole bunch of shit to raise in his face!'

' Errrrrr...mizuki-sensei'

'wait... mizuki? white hair, green eyes, has a small penis?'

'yeah..., not so sure 'bout the small dick though.'

'heh, sorry kid, can't help you on this then. If it had been anyone but mizuki... I woulda helped ya'

'huh? you have a history with mizuki-sensei?'

'yep, he saved my ass during my first clusterfuck of a mission in taki... i owe him a lot. But this will make us even if I don't report him. Hmmmm, but i still can't leave you like this kid... I know! I'll train you!'

' really? you would do that for me? thank you...? I still don't know your name, oji-san?'

' Kid...I'M NOT THAT OLD! anyway, my name's korino ryujin!'

' the name's uzumaki naruto, any i'm going to become hokage one day! believe it!'

'okay kid let's start...'

-FLASHBACK END-

from that day on, naruto had trained with korino every day, as he learned flawed stuff from the academy, korino corrected him, as well as taught him how to fight in his special style, zen do kai.

' uzumaki naruto and toshiro ryujin!' Iruka called out.

oh yeah, and his best friend was his teachers kid, and the only person who could last more than half a minute with him. naruto groaned as he walked into the ring.

**BOOM CLIFFY:P**

**well, this one was a monster by my standards. by some miracle i didn't get kicked out for almost 50 mins, so i was able to type this**

**REVIEW PLZ! next update will be in 2 days. peace out guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**yo! **

**well you know the drill, don't own naruto so fuck u kishi!**

**shoutout to novrier for his constant reviews, thanks for the support man**

**on with the story!**

'GO TOSHIRO! KICK HIS ASS!' apparantly toshiro had garnered quite the little fanclub since their last spar

As naruto walked into the ring, he threw out a comment at toshiro.

'you ready to get the mother of all asskickings bro?'

' guess you are huh? lets do this shit!'

iruka sighed and performed the standard ' naruto uzumaki and toshiro ryujin! hajime!'

The second iruka finished the last syllable of his sentence, naruto was already in toshiro's face, dodging his elbow while aiming a knee into his side, which toshiro grabbed. Utilising their mutual fighting style, he tossed naruto aside like a sack of rice, effectively having landed the first blow.

'ahhh... man i forgot how hard you normally slam people' naruto groaned, having diffused most of the impact by rolling with the force of the blow

' ... you shouldn't have...' he dead panned, before rushing up towards naruto with a spinning kick

naruto easily ducked under it, only to see toshiro's hand flying towards him. he shifted his body weight to the side allowing it to glance off him and throw toshiro off balance, avoiding the combo attack that he knew toshiro would unleash if he grabbed or blocked it. utilising that splt second when toshiro was unbalanced, he hooked his left arm around toshiro's neck and dealt a devestating uppercut to his stomach, followed by a right straight before slamming him into the foor.

Iruka hastily ended the match:' toshiro ryujin is unable to battle! The winner by knockout is uzumaki naruto!'

once the match ended, naruto grabbed toshiro's arm and lifted him up.' man you look like crap. Truck run over you?' he joked.

'Heh, a truck full of ramen toppings, yes.' toshiro shot back, sporting a bloody nose but still able to needle naruto about his name.

'well, don't feel bad about your loss. we both know in a real battle those bloody overpowered sealing gloves of doom can beat the living shit out of me.'

the sealing gloves of doom, as naruto called them, were actually toshiro's 8th birthday present. they were black, with the ryujin insignia on the back( the link's on my profile, go take a look at it) and they planted explosive seals when they slapped anything. it was only thanks to the kyuubi and toshiro's inability to use anything more then the level 1 seals, which were a tenth of the strength of a normal explosive tag but had twice the knockback to compensate, that alowed naruto to stay out of the hospital. well, most of the time. speaking of the kyuubi, naruto met it once when toshiro went overboard, using all his chakra to plant a level 3 explosive tag on naruto, which had half the strength of a normal explosive note, but a lot more incendiary then explosive. he got knocked out and woke up in his mind.

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! man im n a roll**


	8. Chapter 8

**wassup im back!**

**another shoutout to novrier, he's reviewed every chapter since chapt 5 and its also nice to bounce ideas off him. thanks man!**

**this chapter will be slightly longer than the others as i started writing this the night before...sooooo enjoy!**

**F%^K YOU KISHI I DON'T OWN NARUTO! GODDAMMIT!**

**on with the story!**

-flashback-

'oh boy, here we go again...' groaned naruto, as he woke up with a killer headache. He opened his eyes to find himself back in the sewer that was his mind. Now, let it never be said that uzumaki naruto was a idiot. Sure, he was dense, socially inept and had a giant fuzzy ball of destruction sealed in his belly, but he was not a idiot. He had suspected that something was wrong with himself for a long time now. Despite how he acted, he was actually aware of how most of the stares, glares, minute amounts of killing intent( when you haven't even graduated from the academy, a genin's killing intent was like a jonin to you. You just sucked that bad...), as well as the whispers of how he was a demon. So he did some research at the library while waiting for a prank to be triggered in said library. The prank involved ramen, dog piss from the Inuzuka clan and dog pheromones. Lots of dog pheromones. The librarians were traumatized enough that they got a restraining order on naruto. It didn't work though, as one of them, feeling secure because of the restraining order, taunted naruto about his ramen obsession. The revenge was epic.

Now, before I go too far off in my recounts of Naruto's awesomeness, back to the story!

Knowing that he had no choice, he trudged through the water in the sewer in his mind. After all, it wouldn't be a creepy sewer without water dripping from the ceiling. Tch, kyuubi really had a flare for the dramatic, didn't he?

**' Back again so soon, whelp? What is it this time? Another mob? Keh. As my container, my avatar in the real world, so to speak, you should have been able to stop that mob without my power. Anyhow, whats done is done. I have been waiting for you to come down here anyway. That day, you used up too much of my chakra and ended up damaging your body. As it is right now, all I am doing is preventing your tenketsu from expelling too much chakra and blowing you apart.'**

' Hehe… its not that bad… right? You must be exaggerating.'

**' Have you realized that the past few days have been very windy?'**

'yes….why?'

**' News flash. Its not normal. Your chakra is doing that. I can hold you together for another 2 years, but you'll have to find a seal master after this time. if you do not, your chakra will rip apart your body, and I will be able to finish what I started 9 years ago!'**

'I won't let you destroy konoha! I will protect it with my life!'

'**Well then puny human, get yourself fixed. Now, BEGONE!'**

just like that, he was thrown out of his mind, and back into a world of pain

-flashback end-

**Annnd that's a wrap!**

**REVIEW! I still need a beta! Plz, whoever's out there! Please beta for meeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys im back! First though, I would like to thank the bunch of people who have read this story so far. You all motivate me to continue this. With this my story breaks the 2k word mark so hooray! (walks off and plays elsword for 17 hrs straight in celebration)**

**So….. im bored and typing this at 10.27 pm, or at least part of it. Ima finish this tomorrow at, guess what? The electronics store!… the humiliation I go through for this story… but tobi's a good boy, so I don't complain.**

**Well, on with the story!**

Back in konoha's shinobi academy, Naruto had to go through one of the banes of his existence…. MATHS CLASS(fact:I hate maths class in real life)

'ok class if a shinobi at A sees a enemy shinobi at B and throws a shuriken at 23 degrees, how far apart are they?'

Naruto slammed his head on the table. 'Oh dear god please! MAKE IT STOP!' he thought. His prayers were answered as at that very moment, the school bell rung, which was, to Naruto at that moment, the sweetest sound in existence.

' ok class, that question's your homework!' said iruka, who just HAD to rain on Naruto's parade. Naruto developed a raincloud over him as he would have to waste valuable time that he could be using to train and eat ramen and… did I mention eat ramen?

On that note, Naruto rocketed off into the streets of Konoha, hoping to eat his fill of ramen before going to meet Korino at training ground 20, where this had all started.

' Teuchi-jiji! Gimme 5 miso ramen for starters! And keep 'em comin!'

' Ahhh! Naruto-kun! I'll get on it right away! Ayame-chan! Our favourite customer is here!'

' ok dad!' Ayame replied, as she started heating up the wok.

' here you go Naruto! Your first bowl.' Said Teuchi, as he placed a bowl of ramen, the first of many, on Naruto's table.

' Itadakimasu!' chanted Naruto, as he began scarfing down the noodles at top speed, finishing the first bowl within seconds, and beginning on the next, which Teuchi had brought to the counter seconds before it began vanishing into the bottomless abyss that was Naruto's stomach. Naruto continued in this fashion for another half an hour, making Teuchi a very happy man when he left, as he could close down the shop for the day, Naruto having eaten up the rest of their stock, a event that was slowly becoming less frequent as Korino convinced Naruto to eat healthier foods. Naruto dashed off in a cloud of dust as he headed to training ground 20.

' sensei! I'm here on time!' he hollered, just as he tripped, face-planting himself in the dirt and skidding along on his face for several meters.

' good, Naruto. Though ,you could have just tried not to trip. You are a ninja after all.' Korino calmly noted, even as Naruto skidded past his feet. He sweatdropped. 'NARUTO! GET ON YOUR FEET THIS INSTANT!'

' aye sir!' Naruto, suddenly sounding like a certain blue cat, hopped back on his feet

-in a dimension far, far away…-

Happy fought the urge to fly circles through the air in happiness, as he felt yet another person join his cult of 'aye sir's

-in Naruto's universe-

'what shall we be doing today, sensei?' Naruto eagerly asked

'today, we shall be learning how to improvise weapons, as well as speed and dodging training. You know what this means Naruto…' he said, smiling evilly as he prepared to unleash the horror that was Naruto onto the general populace of konoha

'YAY! PRANK TRAINING'S TODAY!'Naruto cheered.

Simultaneously, all of Konoha shuddered, as they all felt a disturbance in the peace, headed their way…

-in the police stations of konoha-

'CODE ORANGE! CODE ORANGE! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! Uzumaki Naruto HAS BEEN DETECTED!GET THE LITTLE BRAT!' yelled the police chief through the PA system of the police station. Code orange was a general call to arms for the police officers, as they normally had to start chasing the 'demon prankster of Konoha' , as he was known by most of the shops( note: these were the ones whose owners threw Naruto out of their shops when he tried to buy stuff. Seriously, you'll think they'd have learned their lessons after the first 213 pranks, but noooooooo.) This time, aided by his teacher(obviously not known by the police.), he was racing though one of Konoha's roads, firing a neverending stream of paintballs at everyone within sight, while being chased by a horde of ninja, mostly the police and ANBU. He had lost the chunin on his tail a long time ago. normally he would have set traps to slow the ANBU down. However, since he was supposed to be training in speed and evasion, he was forced to do it with his 'prank gauntlets'™, which, as the name implied, had a whole bunch of tricks to screw with the men on his ass. The prank gauntlets had the paintball launcher, as well as the customary storage seals and pressure seals to fire it, a grappling hook to compensate for the fact that he could not run up walls, ink bombs, stink bombs, dog pheromones, a can of bug spray and a whole bunch of other assorted random prank items in various storage seals on it, all courtesy of his sensei and his experiments.

Naruto smirked as he nailed yet another ANBU straight in the eye slits of his mask with one of his stink bombs, juked right to dodge a chunin trying to tackle him( HEY! IT'S IRUKA-SENSEI!) and shot into the air via his grappling hook. Landing on one of the rooftops, he resumed splattering all of Konoha within his range with the rapid-fire barrage of paint, even as various ANBU attempted to catch him, only to receive ink bombs, stink bombs, and paintballs to the faces when they missed. Naruto's maniacal laughter would continue to ring out over Konoha for the next 2 hours.

Iruka stood, triumphant at last, with a very unhappy Naruto stuck under one arm as he had dragged him back through the places where Naruto had rampaged through, to force him to attempt to clean off all the paint. He was astounded when Naruto used a minor water jutsu on the bucket to clean off the paint, which simply dissolved, leaving him gaping.

'Naruto, how did you do that? The ANBU was not able to remove the paint, even with acid? And where did you learn that jutsu?' Iruka asked, astounded at how easily he had cleaned it off. With a e-rank ninjutsu, no less.

' oh, I just made the paint with a substance that was hyper resistant to all kind of liquid, but it breaks down after about an hour though…' Naruto said, happy that his latest invention worked.

' good job kiddo, now you only need to do this another 80 times for this place. ALONE. Then we can move on to the other 12 districts you hit during your rampage!' Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto's groans were heard throughout Konoha for the next 5 hours as he was forced to clean off all the paint. Eventually, he would have to fall back on his hands and elbow grease as he just didn't have enough chakra to keep doing this for hours on end.

**REVIEW! Phew! Finally finished this chapter. It was a epic moster man, around 1k words without the A/N alone.**

**Anyway, don't expect all my chapters to be this long, I typed this out at home for today, I was lucky to be able to use the pc and that my folks were even at home today to begin with.**

**See you next time on the maelstrom! I will update again within this week!**

** myforums/ironboy32/4276546/ theres a forum here, pls check it out and help me. if theres any ideas you guys want me to develope here pls go to the forum and post it. thannks doods**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys im back! sorry for the late update yesterday btw, was too busy watching detective conan and other stuff.**

** no review shoutouts or a/n for this so enjoy!**

**on with the story!**

'FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME IM LATEEEEEEEEEE!' naruto screamed as he ran over the rooftops of konoha, dodging rocks, shoes, books, rocks and instant ramen cups (what the hell?), as he ran through the streets of konoha. The reason why he was cursing so much and so loudly was that... well... he was ate for his graduation exam. oh crap.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP KID ITS 6 AM FOR FUCK'S SAKE!' a random old geezer screamed at naruto

' SAYS THE FAG WHO'S YELLING AS WELL!' he shot back, as he continued his mad dash for the academy gates, making it through just before the caretaker closed them, despite the mann's best attempts to close it before he got in.

' phew... too damn close for comfort that one... man im pooped.' thought naruto, as he walked up towards his classroom. sliding the door open, he walked in just as iruka was about to mark him as absent.

' IRUKA-SENSEI! I'M HERE!' naruto screamed in desperation.

' wow... cutting it a bit close, aren't you, naruto?' iruka remarked, stopping his hand and marking naruto as present instead. ' ok class! now that all of you are here,' he shot a dirty look at naruto here, who just started whistling innocently and looked out the window,' we can begin your exam. All of you have a test paper in front of you. you may begin.'

The academy graduation academy had begun.

-1.5 hours later-

Naruto was tearing out his hair in frustration as he began freaking out. he just could not solve any of these questions! most of them had not even been covered in class. wait a sec... didn't iruka sensei say that all of these would have been covered in class? following that train of thought, he raised his hand, prompting iruka to go and check on him.

' Yes naruto what is it?' iruka whispered

' iruka-sensei you haven't taught any of these topics in class!' hissed naruto in irritation.

' What? yes i did! you even raised a valid point about this subject. check it again naruto, i don't have time for this.' iruka said, as he walked off to continue his rounds around the class. iruka did not see mizuki's smirk as the genjutsu he had placed on the 'demon brat' was working perfectly, making him see the wrong question. little did he know of naruto's absurd luck working in his favour, when he dashed off random answers to the questions that were all partially correct.

' ok class! that's time! pass your papers to the front and let mizuki-sensei and i collect them! no peeking!' iruka bellowed at the top of his lungs. mizuki and iruka started walking down the front row, collecting the papers, mizuki dispelling the illusion on naruto as he got up from his seat.

' all right, now that's over with, you lot will be going one by one into the next classroom for your practical exam. when i call your name, please head into the classroom next to here through this door.' iruka said, gesturing to said door. ' we will be inside to test your practical skills. ' now then, shino Aburame!' he called, allowing the stoic boy to get up from his seat and head over through the door.

naruto groaned and slammed his head on the desk. it was at times like this that he really hated his name, it always made him one of the people to be called. with that thought in mind, he drifted into dreamland.

-30 minutes later-

'-ruto! Naruto! NARUTO!' iruka yelled. finally getting fed up with the unresponsive pre-adolescent, he used his big head jutsu while bellowing. 'NARUTO! WAKE UP!' To his surprise, not only did that wake the boy up, it also resulted in him getting tackled to the ground, with naruto straddling his waist, as well as the boy's fist half an inch from his face.

'OH SHIT! IRUKA-SENSEI I'M SO SORRY! I thought it was korino-sensei out to get me with his water snake jutsu. OH DEAR GOD THEIR EVERYWHERE!' naruto moaned, rolling on the floor with wide, traumatised eyes, and drawing massive sweatdrops on everyone's heads.

' okayyyyy, now that naruto's got that out of his system, get into that room naruto!' yelled iruka.

' hai, hai, sensei...' naruto groaned, dragging his feet as he walked towards the door.

-in the exam hall-

'ok naruto, first will be your taijutsu test. if you can handle mizuki-sensei for 30 seconds, you pass. naturally he will be holding back so you don't get wiped out ok?' said iruka

' got it iruka/ iruka-sensei' both naruto and mizuki said.

' now then... hajime!' iruka yelled, jumping back to gain distance.

mizuki had long ago decided to use his full strength against the demon brat to ensure that he failed. rushing forward, he dealt a kick to naruto's stomach that was just a little too fast for him to block, that winded him and send the boy skidding backwards. he was surprised to see the jinchuriki still on his feet, and glaring at mizuki with anger. brushing it off, mizuki dashed at the blonde again, planning to hit him so hard that he would go down. he was surprised when naruto stopped his kick with one hand.

' you know, the definition of being retarded is doing something again and again in the exact same way and expecting different results.' naruto stated in a bored voice, before pulling mizuki's leg backwards and upwards, making him lose his balance and fall. however, what he hit was not the floor, but naruto's knee, which launched him back into the boy's arm, where he got clotheslined. now, a common misconception when you get clotheslined is that if hit at the base of the nose, the impact drives bone shards into the brain. it does not, in actuality. but it reallly fucks with your balance, which mizuki found out first hand, as he was now staring at 4 narutos, before he passed out.

'... winner by k.o... uzumaki naruto?' iruka said, puzzled at how naruto took out a chunin like it was nothing. brushing it off, while marking naruto's score a perfect 10 in the taijutsu portion, he proceded to the ninjutsu section, which required naruto to do a henge, a bunshin, and a kawamari. he managed henge and kawamari well, or at least passable. to be fair though, he almost failed kawamari as the log he substituted with exploded in splinters immediately afterwards. he failed bunshin epicly, only creating 1 half-dead clone.

'ok naruto... you pass. just barely though, and that's only for this exam. your average is a fail, so you do not pass overall. sorry, but i cannot hand you your headband.' iruka said sadly.

naruto turned and walked out of the academy with a hollow look in his eyes...

**REVIEW!**

**ok the electronic's shop noticed me at last, so i will not be able to keep up my update speed though. however, my chapters will proably become longer as a result...**

**next update will be likely on saturday or sunday...or when i feel like it...**


	11. Chapter 11

**whohoo! hi guys! Man, my legs are still aching from my taekwondoe practice yesterday night… man, sparring's a bitch.. owww… it hurts to move… sorry for the late update BTW**

**if anyone feels comfortable with their drawing skills, please drop me a pm if you wanna do the cover art for this story!**

**no reviews yet for the last chapter, which was a bit depressing but anywayyyyy...**

**on with the story!**

naruto sat on the swing in the academy grounds, looking sadly at the hordes of graduating students proudly show off their hitai-ate to their parents. yet again, he was alone, having his friends leave him behind, as they had done before. mizuki saw this, and smirked. schooling his features into one of sympathy, he walked up to naruto

' you know, iruka's not trying to be mean. he just sees himself in you. back then when he was a academy student, he was like you. lonely, looking for a friend, and looked for attention via pranking. so, i'll take your problems and raise you a solution. there's a secret exam, one that may kill you. are you up for it?' mizuki asked

' Hai, mizuki-sensei!' Naruto replied enthusiastically, unfazed at the thought of losing his life. He was at that stage of life that kids think that 'hey, I can stop a tank with my body and not die! Wanna see?' and then they die… also known as the teenage years. It didn't help that he was desperate to become a ninja.

Mizuki chuckled inwardly, the kid had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker! Now to reel in the catch. 'the test is this: steal the scroll of sealing from the hokage's residence. You learn one jutsu from it before sunrise, you pass. Now then, I'll leave you to it.' With this, he jumped off, heading to his house to get his things ready, as he would be leaving Konoha for good tonight._ 'Wait for me, orochimaru-sama!'_

Once mizuki was out of sight, Naruto let the hopeful grin slide off his face. He knew about the scroll, having asked what was in it multiple times. Hokage-jiji had always said the same thing- techniques too dangerous for most ninjas to learn, or caused harm to the person while using it. Hokage-jiji had already hammered into his head(literally) the importance of keeping it safe, for if a enemy village got their hands on it, the results could be horrendous. With that in mind, and mizuki nowhere within his sight, he started off towards the hokage's residence to ask his grandfather-figure about it.

' HUH? Ok, Naruto. So you want me to believe that mizuki wants you to steal the forbidden scroll of techniques, bring it to these coordinates and learn a jutsu from it to pass?' the sandiame hokage said, as he held up a map of the area around Konoha, which had a red circle drawn on it.

' hai, jiji, I already told you like five times already!' Naruto raged, angry that his grandfather-figure was not believing in him, as this could be a catastrophe of epic proportions.

'ok Naruto, calm down. I believe you. What we need to do now is to set a trap. I believe mizuki will try to kill you after he comes to get the scroll. So what we need to do now is simple. Use you as bait to lure mizuki into a trap set by my ANBU. Here's what we'll do…'

Iruka dashed through the streets of Konoha, looking for Naruto. The kid had really outdone himself this time, using his pranking skills to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage's residence, even managing to bypass the ANBU guards somehow. The hokage had immediately mobilized a village-wide search for Naruto immediately. Iruka was heading towards one of the lesser-known training grounds, as he knew most of the shinobi would assume that the kid would try to defect to another village. As he came out of his third training ground, not seeing hair nor hide of the boy, but he had seen mizuki rushing off into the forest. As Iruka thought about it, he frowned. Mizuki had been running in a straight line! The more he thought about it, the more suspicious he became, until he decided to go and check out what was in the direction that Mizuki was running towards.

-in the forests somewhere around Konoha-

Naruto was trying, yet again, to perfect the shadow clone jutsu, while having several clones off to the side experimenting with a jutsu he found in the scroll. _Futon: tatsumaki no taiho_( Wind Style: Hurricane Cannon.), was marked down as a B-ranked jutsu in the scroll, and was rarely tried by anyone below jonin level as it could make some pretty badass shit happen.

' OW WHAT THE FU-AHHHHHH!' screamed one of Naruto's clones as the jutsu destabilized and annihilated the general area.

Yes, that would have had ripped a actual human apart. Shadow clones rule. And yes, mass destruction counts as badass shit in my book. (takes out book. Title: badass shit.)

Naruto winced as memories of said painful badass shit hit him. He did NOT know that wind could be that badass. And painful. Ow. He shrugged it off and continued to spam clones left, right and center, sending them off to do random shit( .cough.)

Just as his clones began to get the hang of the ninjutsu, as well as him beginning to be able to spam less clones with the same amount of chakra, Mizuki leapt out of the trees.

'good job naru-ARRRRRGH!' Mizuki screamed in pain as a mini-tornado ripped through his leg.

'screw you, you mom, and your pedophilic master Mizuki! I know about you and your schemes. Seriously, I spend every Saturday haning out with jiji and you somehow think he hasn't warned me about that.' Naruto snarled. 'after that, connecting the dots to who stands to gain the most from that scroll was easy.'

'not bad kid.' Naruto froze as Mizuki's voice sounded from behind him. ' however…' Mizuki booted him painfully into a tree. ' that jutsu still is a little too slow to hit me.'

Naruto gazed into Mizuki's eyes with dread as he took out one of the two fuuma shuriken on his back. ' say, Naruto. Ever wondered why you were so hated by the villagers so much?'

' yeah, yeah, jinchuriki of the kyuubi, blah blah blahfuckingdie!' that last bit was Naruto using his tatsumaki no taiho on his feet. Rocketing towards Mizuki, he gave the chunin a spinning kick to the head. Or at least, he would have, had Mizuki not dodged it while booting his sorry ass back into the same tree. In too much pain to move, Naruto could only wait for his death helplessly. Mizuki, completing his monologue about him doing the village a good deed by "cleansing the village of the demon", before launching the fuuma shriken at Naruto.

**Lol cliffy…again. I can imagine how much all you people who have been following the stories actively must be raging. Again, sorry for the late update, life's a bitch…so are my local electronics store workers….**

**Next update will be sometime this week, freaking wonky-ass schedule… my life sucks…**

**please review, it gives me motivation. COME ON GUYS! SERIOUSLY! 11 DAMN CHAPTERS AND ONLY 7 REVIEWS, HALF OF WHICH ARE FROM THE SAME GUY!( thanks novrier again for all the reviews)**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys wassup! I'm back! **

**Sorry if my update speed has slowed down, the assholes at my local electronics store has, yet again kicked me out while I was writing this, so I can only do this with my computer time at home.**

**Big shoutout to nervier, and scarease, thanks for the reviews, and yes, scarease, I will try to find my muse.**

**On with the story!**

**#fuckukishiidontownnaruto**

**BTW: ( **these are thoughts, sorry if I confused you guys)

'ARRRRRGH!' a yell rang out through Konoha's forest.

Naruto stared with unbelieving eyes at his savior, who had taken the shuriken in his back, even as Mizuki started laughing like a maniac.

'Iruka-sensei!' (dammit, jiji, where is the goddamn calvary!)' hang in there! I'll get some help!' he was about to leap off, totally forgetting about Mizuki, when Iruka suddenly kicked him out of the path of a barrage of kunai.

' goddammit Mizuki! He isn't involved in this so let him go!' Iruka yelled in frustration.

' no! the demon must die!' he yelled, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto froze. It was THAT glare again, the one that all the villagers had given him at some point or another. He wanted to run away from all the hate, and yet he knew his job. To keep Mizuki busy until the ANBU got here. That thought cleared his mind from the fog of hatred, and gave him a purpose. He knew what he had to do, and crossed his fingers into a seal.

'kage bunshin no jutsu.' He said, drawing a surprised look from Iruka, that a genin could even use this technique.

'lets begin the beatdown, shall we, Mizuki-sensei?' Naruto asked cockily, having only summoned 5 clones.

' heh, bring it demon! I'll be doing the world a favour by destroying you!' Mizuki yelled, before throwing a small barrage of shuriken at him, forcing Naruto to sacrifice one of his clones to block it, while the rest managed to evade it.

'GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!' Naruto yelled.

'YES BOSS!' the clones shouted back, before vanishing into the trees.

'now, then, Mizuki-sensei. Its my turn to give you a beatdown. Let's see if you can handle my speed.' Naruto said, before taking off his gauntlets.

' keh, you think removing a bit of weight will allow you to fight against some one of my skills?' Mizuki sneered.

' yep. TAKE THIS!' Naruto yelled, vanishing and reappearing in front of Mizuki within a blink of an eye, ramming him in the stomach with his head, while using both his hands in a cross-block over his head to block Mizuki's hammer fisted blow, before twisting up and kneeing him in the side, while gathering chakra for his next attack.

'kage bunshin no jutsu!' the shout rang out as Mizuki was thrown aside, and a shadow clone checked his flight with a heavy kick to the back knocking him upwards, leaving him clear for Naruto's finishing blow.

'shorasenken!' he yelled out, using his chakra to create two spiraling streams of chakra around his hands, which increased the damage done by the punch, sending Mizuki flying back with a spiral motif on his stomach. Naruto wasn't done with Mizuki yet though. Vanishing in a burst of speed, he reappeared with his leg above Mizuki, smashing him into the ground.

' Uzumaki rendan!' he yelled, smashing the chunin into the ground, with Mizuki coughing up blood on impact.

' heh! Not bad kid, you may have actually killed me had I not managed to kawamari at the last second.' Mizuki said, as he walked out of the forest. His chest had the damage from the shorasenken though, so he had only substituted after that. Naruto looked back at the 'Mizuki' he had hit, only for it to trun brown and crumble.

'now then, I guess its my turn then!' Mizuki yelled, going through hand signs. 'doton: gou no doro!( earth style: mud moat)'

The ground surrounding Naruto turned into mud, even as he began sinking into it. He started trying to get out, until Mizuki called out:'don't even bother trying! The more you struggle, the faster you sink! So just stay still and die like a good little boy, ok?' with that, Mizuki threw a kunai, aiming between Naruto's eyes to end the boy's life.

To Naruto, time slowed down as he viewed the kunai flying towards him with a sense of morbid fascination. Who knew, after all his boasts about being hokage, he was to be killed by Mizuki-sensei of all people. Yet, he felt no fear, and his mind was oddly clear, as he managed to think of a solution.

' futon: atsuryoku basuto!' Naruto called out the name of his one and only original technique, while releasing chakra from his face, deflecting the kunai.

'GRRR DAMN KID! JUST DIE, WHY DON'T YOU! I WILL K-GAUHKKKK!' that last bit was caused by an ANBU shoving his sword so far up Mizuki's ass it came out of his mouth. Yes. Wind chakra rocks dat ass. Literally.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys whats up! I'm back. Sorry for not updating, my family took a tip to Brisbane and I couldn't update for a while, but now im back! BTW Australia is very hot now, but it does have some SWEET waves! I was surfing for several hours each day…spent less time at universal studios than at the beach… wow.. just wow… and I has a sunburn. Hinata! I wantz ze creams! AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! WHY!**

**So yeah lets do it!**

**On with the story!**

Naruto stared in shock as the ANBU, who had a crow mask on his face, drew his sword out of Mizuki's corpse and whipped the blood and crap off it( if you don't remember , he got jabbed up the arse with a sword. Thousand years of death is deadly. Especially with a sharp sword.) the ANBU extended a hand towards Naruto and pulled him out, before using a doton jutsu to cover up any obvious signs of the battle that had transpired, before turning to Mizuki and sealing his body into a scroll. Naruto was both awed and frightened of this masked figure of death, who had the skills and the license to kill. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out a question

' How the hell didja do that! Just killing Mizuki-sensei like that!' Naruto yelled.

The ANBU shrugged his shoulders. With a raspy voice strangely suited to his mask, he growled out a series of words that forever changed Naruto's outlook on life…

'kid, the penalty for attacking a fellow konoha ninja is death. Add in the fact that the trash was trying to steal a sacred artifact of the village, and he was screwed anyway. At that point, it was either a quick death by me or a long, drawn-out one by the T&I division, which would have been worse than that. It was a mercy, however small.'

Naruto was still rather uncomprehending of how _that_ kind of death was a mercy, but he still nodded anyway, climbing onto the ANBU's back as he bent down and told him to get on. Immediately after he had gotten on, the ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared in middle of the hokage's office. Naruto's face turned green as he did a rapid about face and ran like hell towards one of the windows, before puking out his breakfast, lunch and dinner. As if that wasn't enough punishment for the poor boy, his stomach seemed to travel into the future and start hurling up food he hadn't eaten yet. As Naruto turned away from the window, he saw all the current people in the hokage's office stand there, jaws agape as they looked at him.

' errr…. Jiji? I'm like, here now so why are you all staring at me like I just puked on a fellow Konoha shinobi?' Naruto asked, dumbfounded. The sandiame just closed his mouth and pointed behind him, where he saw a very, very pissed off Hamaki Mimura with the contents of his stomach, both present and future, in his clothes. Raising his fist, he clocked Naruto hard on the head, sending him into the wall.

Naruto groaned as he peeled himself off the wall. 'why the hell does everyone always hit me! I swear, if I get hit one more time, I'll become a retard!' This prompted a whole new wave of laughter from the room's occupants, except for the sandiame and hamaki, who had developed a very serious twitchy eye from irritation.

' now than, Naruto-kun, to business. We know that Mizuki tricked you into stealing the scroll, plus you were desperate to pass, so the shinobi council has decided to pardon you for that.' The sandiame stated, while thinking: (just barely though. If danzo had not voted in your favour, all of Konoha would want your head on a pike.) 'however, we have to know how you slipped past security.'

Naruto gave them a wide grin. 'Oh! That was easy! The guards in front of the tower were half-asleep, your secretary was off in a closet with some weird bumping noises coming from inside, as well as some shouts like this!' saying that, he whipped out a tape recorder and hit the play button, replaying the secretary's lust-induced cries. 'oh, and the ANBU guard was just lousy. I slipped past them with a trap built with supplies out of my gauntlet. Kunai, some shuriken, ninja wire, pepper pellets, sleep bombs, paint bombs and some chilli powder. By the way, you should tell your people to go look for a paint splattered corridor in here and then look up.'

Everyone face faulted at that. The scroll was one of the best secrets they had and Naruto had stolen it so easily? They really had to beef up security in the damn place. 'thank you, Naruto-kun. You may go.'

However, Naruto did not turn or leave. With a serious face, he said: 'jiji, could I have a word?'

When the sandiame saw Naruto face, he sighed and ordered everyone out of his office. ' yes, Naruto-kun. What seems to be the problem.'

Naruto stated with a downcast voice. ' The kyuubi spoke to me a while ago. Do you remember a incident in which I used its chakra? It said that I had used too much, and my body could not handle it and assimilated some of it into its coils. Now its too much and is somehow changing into my elemental affinity and escaping. The kyuubi is controlling it for now, but he can't do so for much longer. I need a seal master to apply this seal to me. The kyuubi said that if not for him, I would literally have mini-cyclones surrounding my body at this moment.'

The sandiame hokage was stunned. He did not know that the incident would have such an effect. 'Naruto, is this true? If it is, I will recall Konoha's resident seal master, jiraiya to assist you with this.'

'well, if you don't believe me, I could always show you!(oi! Kyuubi! Lighten up on the suppression a little!)' the wind picked up in the room, blowing away all of hiruzen's paperwork. As it slowly got stronger, it slowly blew away more and more stuff, until the hokage said: 'enough! Ok Naruto. I believe you.' Walking over to his desk, he began penning a communiqué to Jiraiya, recalling him.

'he should be here within the month Naruto. Dismissed.' As Naruto walked out the door, the sandiame hokage sighed. 'I'm too old for this shit,' as he began picking up his paperwork

**DONE! AT GODDAMN LAST!**

**REVIEW! And BTW, my update speed will slow, as I cannot focus on this as much, lost some of my enthusiasm for this**

**poll is up for pairing at this web address: docs dot google dot com/spreadsheet/viewform?usp=drive_web&formkey=dFRKVnRqOFFzRkhYTHBlN0VlQTNZWEE6MA#gid=0**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys what is going on! It's ironboy32 back with another chapter of THE MAELSTROM! WHOOOOO**

**I passed the 10k word barrier! OREO PARTY!OMNOMNOMNOM**

**So yeah, I'm typing this at 1:13AM Singaporean time, right after posting chapter 13, and wow. It took me 13 chapters to get to the team assignments, alone. Wow. I rock at procrastination.**

**On with the story! Double stuf oreos rock.**

It was early in the morning, the day after Naruto's disastrous graduation exam. The birds were singing, the crickets were chirping. Life was good. The peace was shattered 10 seconds later by a grey, green, and black blur dashing through the streets, screaming bloody murder.' I'M LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' screamed Naruto Uzumaki as he tore through the streets. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto somehow found a way to oversleep on the most important day of his ninja career. Careening off a wall, he skidded to a halt besides his classroom.

'IRUKA-SENSEI! I'M NOT LATE!' Naruto yelled, as he burst through the door. ' Huh? Where is Iruka-sensei?'

' Oi! Naruto! What are you doing here, this is only for people who passed!' Kiba said.

'do you not see this shiny headband on my forehead Kiba?' Naruto deadpanned.

' How did you get that Dobe? You failed the graduation test yesterday?' Sasuke Uchiha said, looking up from the seats. He was that surprised, enough to break him out from his eternal brooding.

Naruto shrugged. 'I did some extra credit, I got almost full marks for the finals after all, so I didn't fail too badly. Plus I learned a kind of bunshin, so I technically passed the finals. The results hadn't been turned in yet.'

Sasuke wasn't fooled, but just at that moment, Iruka walked into the classroom. 'alright now, class, settle down.' He was ignored. Iruka developed a eye twitch. 'SIT THE HELL DOWN!' he yelled, activating his 'big head no jutsu' The classroom fell silent instantaneously. ' Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?' the whole class shook their heads in unison, scared of the dreaded big head jutsu.

'All right class! Today is the first day of your ninja careers. Starting today, you are all official ninjas. But, you all are still fresh Genin. The path ahead of you will be harder than ever before. You will be in a 3-man cell, commanded under a jonin-sensei.'

Upon hearing the words 'group of three' , the whole class started buzzing again with excitement, and of course fangirlish squeals were rampant. Geez, why are all the girls so hyped up about Sasuke?

' tsk, a group of three? That's only going to burden me. The only ones who won't are those two.' Thought Sasuke, with his thoughts drifting to Naruto and Toshiro, who had continuously administered beatdown therapy on Sasuke's ass when he got too arrogant or broody. Of course, arrogant and broody meant thinking that he was the strongest person in class, and being overly emo.

' Dang! A group of three? This could be nice, as long as I'm with Toshiro or Sasuke. Anyone but those weak fangirls would be nice as the third person though.' Naruto thought. His hopes were instantly crushed by Iruka saying:' We've balanced the groups so that their overall abilities are equivalent.' This basically meant that he would have a fangirl on his team. No questions asked.

'I will now announce the teams!'

-skip to team 7-

' Team 7 will be made up of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!'

The two boys on the new team 7 glared at Sakura, both thinking the same thing. 'I know Naruto/Sasuke can pull his own weight, but this useless fangirl? GODAMMIT!'

They were so busy glaring at Sakura that Naruto completely missed a pair of eyes gazing sadly on his back, lamenting that she was not on his team.

-rest of the teams are all canon-(sorry I'm lazzzzzzy)

' That's it for the groups!' Iruka finished with group 10

' Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be with Sakura! She's going to be useless in combat!' yelled out both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, before looking at each other and smirking. Sakura had a raincloud over her head as her teammates thought she was dead weight.

'Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura passed with high scores, so they balance out your lower scores as well along with Sasuke's marks.' Iruka said, exasperated.

' SO? BEING SMART DOSEN'T MEAN SHIT IF YOUR TOO WEAK TO USE IT!' Naruto yelled out, as Sasuke grunted in agreement. The raincloud over Sakura's head started pouring and had thunder and lightning in it. Kiba said:' wow…. That's one realistic genjutsu….'

'SHUT UP Naruto! IF YOUR NOT HAPPY WITH THE TEAM PLACEMENTS GO TAKE IT UP WITH THE HOKAGE! ANYWAY YOU CAN'T CHANGE THEM NOW! SO SIT DOWN' Iruka had a huge vein throbbing in his head, with the effect made only more obvious with his big head jutsu. ' anyway, your jonin sensei will be introduced in the afternoon. On that note, your free to go do whatever you guys do during recess. Class dismissed!'

-after 2 hours of doing whatever…-

' ok class. The jonin sensei for team 1 will be hamaki mimura! Team 2! Your jonin sensei is….' Naruto put his head on the desk and fell asleep, only to be woken up 5 minutes later via a chalk fragment thrown at his head.

' OUCH! What was that for, Iruka-sensei?' Naruto whined.

' that, Naruto, is for sleeping. Now, then, the jonin sensei for team 7 is hatake kakashi, who is late…again… well then, you guys will have to wait. Bye!' Iruka left the classroom and headed home.

-3 hours later…-

' WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI! HE'S 3 HOURS LATE! Fine then, time to get my own back.' Naruto complained. Setting up a wire that would snap when the door was pulled open, he unsealed a handful of paint, glue, and glitter pellets from the ammo compartment of his 'prank' gauntlet, before taking out smoke bombs from the gauntlet on his right hand, which had a kunai launcher, a mini crossbow, and a gift from his father, which the sandiame had passed to him after their little talk. With elastic from his 'prank' gauntlet, he set up a two-stage launcher with a second delay, which would first hit Kakashi with a smoke bomb, and when he staggered backwards, hit him with a barrage of paint, glue, and glitter.

' Naruto, he's a jonin. You think he'll fall for that?' Sakura asked. 'you're an idiot.'

Just then, the door opened. The trap triggered, and the smoke bomb hit Kakashi as planned. However, the paint and glue hit Sakura, as did some of the glitter. But the majority hit Kakashi.

Kakashi was expecting a prank, yes, but of the kind of eraser above the door prank, not a prank that covered him in glitter and could well have killed him in a combat situation, had Naruto substituted the glitter pellets for kunai. 'well, my first impression of you guys…. I hate you. Now meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.' He said, before vanishing in a shunshin

'NA-RU-TO!' Sakura advanced on him, while cracking her knuckles in a way that promised pain.

' shit! Suiton: mizuno!(water style: water pulse)' he blasted a pulse of water at Sakura, drenching her and washing all of the paint and glue away, while staggering her. 'futon: atsukoryu basuto!(wind style: pressure burst)' knocking he off her feet and drying he simultaneously, as well as frizzling her hair. Poor Sakura. With his job done, Naruto jumped out of the window and to his doom… or so his teammates thought.**(author's note: these are both d- rank jutsu, as well as in my story naruto has slightly better chakra control than in the anime!)**

'Naruto!' Sasuke and Sakura yelled as they dashed towards the window, expecting to see a Naruto pancake on the ground below, but saw nothing.

'OI! UP HERE GUYS!' Sasuke and Sakura looked up, coming face to face with a grinning Naruto walking up the side of the building towards the roof.

' get back here Uzumaki! Sakura yelled as she dashed towards the roof, Sasuke following at a slightly more sedate pace behind her.

**AND DONE! PHEW. Its 5 AM now and man. This chapter was hard to write. Anyway, drop by my new poll for the pairing on this**

**Here's the address:** **docs dot google dot com/spreadsheet/viewform?usp=drive_web&formkey=dFRKVnRqOFFzRkhYTHBlN0VlQTNZWEE6MA#gid=0**

**REVIEW! Peace out. next update will be in 2 weeks. as pence, it will be a double update. oh, btw, vote now. poll closes on 18 january!**


	15. Chapter 15

-on the roof-

'We,,all right, how about we introduce ourselves.' Said Kakashi. As he sat down on the railing facing his new genin team.

'Introduce ourselves? Could you please be a bit more specific sensei?' Sakura looked a bit puzzled.

'You know, basic stuff, like your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and your hobbies. Those kind of things.' Said Kakashi, spreading his arms out in a lazy fashion

'Why don't you start first us how it't done.' Naruto gave Kakashi a cheezy smile.

'Me? I is fair I suppose. I'm HatakeKakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dreams… I have few hobbies.' Kakashi spoke in a lazy monotone that didn't seem to please his genin.

'HatakeKakashi, eh? Korino-sensei mentioned you! You constantly late and you like reading pervy books. She did say you are strong though.' Naruto mentioned, that last comment catching Sasuke's interest.

'Wel informed, aren't you. Fine, if you are so smart you get go first, Blondie' Kakashi for the first time seem slightly interested.

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and training, you could even say training is my hobby and I also enjoy gardening. Umm, I won't say hate, but I do dislike loud fangirls, oh and the 3 minutes it takes to heat up ramen, I mean why do they call it instant ramen then?. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage!' Passion in Naruto's voice was evident and high goal were never a bad thing.

'Informative. Lets move on. You are up pinky.' Kakashi nodded towards Sakura.

' I'mHaruno Sakura! I like… well the person I like is…..' she looked at Sasuke and blushed. 'and my hobby is….' She continued looking at him and blushing. ' well,my dream is to….' Her words were finished with a loud girlish squeal.

' And? What do you hate?' Kakashifought an urge to rub his face.

' Naruto.' Sakura replied, with a look of utter disgust.

'Oh my, I am hurt, really, you wounded me.' Naruto's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

'Last, but not least, Mr. Sunshine. Its your turn.' Kakashi looked at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

'My name isSasuke, UchihaSasuke. Things I hate are too many to list and I don't particularly like anything … or anyone. I don't have a dream, but I do have a goal, an ambition to see the end of a certain someone.' Unlike Naruto's passionate speech, Sasuke's words made the temperature drop. You could hear a pin drop after that. Even Sakura who though that Sasuke's speech was cool was also a bit scared.

"A goofy blonde, a girly girl and a potential psychopath. Lucky me." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head after the introductions were over. But it was time to go on.

'Now then, since I've now got a handle on your personalities, we're going to be doing a mission tomorrow.' Kakashi began

'What kind of mission is it, Kakashi-sensei?' asked Sakura, she wasn't sure they were ready for a serious missions.

'Hmm, perhaps a mission is a bit too strong of a name. Lets call it survival training. It's a do or die test with a 66% failure rate. The failures will be sent back to the academy anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 5A.M. bring your ninja equipment. Well, see ya. Oh, by the way? Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do.' He said, earning shocked looks from the Genin, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. He could practically taste they fear and worry. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

-the next day: 5 A.M.-

Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards the training ground, exhausted from their early wake-up. Well, Sakura was at least. The legendary Uchiha pride would not allow him to show any weakness, but to be honest, Sasuke would kill for a few more hours of sleep.

-3 hours later, 8 A.M.-

Naruto walked towards the training grounds leisurely. When he arrived, he was greeted by a irate Sakura bellowing out: 'YOUR LATE!'

"Late? Kakashi sensei is already here?" Naruto looked around, but he never saw the masked jounin. "Uhh, thank god. I told you, he is always late." Naruto explained enjoying how Sakura visibly deflated after the explanation, while Sasuke sent him an annoyed glare. "I also brought breakfast. Who is awesome, I am awesome, thank me later."

' ButKakashi-sensei said that we could not eat or we would throw up!' Sakura shot back

'Nobody is forcing you to eat, but there is no way in hell that I am planning on going against a jounin on an empty stomach. If you want to spend another year in the academy, knock yourself out." Naruto shrugged.

"Tsk." Sasuke took the food and naturally Sakura followed his example.

"I'll take that as a yes."

-2 hours later, 10:10 A.M.-

The Genin had finished their meal quite a long time ago, and were each doing their own thing. Sasuke was sitting silently under a tree with a menacing look, Sakura seemed content with looking at him dreamily, while Naruto was reading a scroll on ninjutsu, and Kakashi was just standing there,…..

"Aghh!" Naruto jumped up sliding into a fighting stance when he felt the presence.

' Yo! Good morning!' Kakashi cheerily greeted them,

'You are late! It isn't morning already!' Sakura seemed pissed.

'Oh, sorry, am I that late? You see a black cat crossed my path and I had to….' He ended up on the receiving end of a disbelieving look by all 3 of his Genin.

'Anyway, this clock's set for 12 pm. You guys will have to get these two bells from me before that, or I will tie you to the log and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi placed an old looking alarm clock on one of the training posts.

Sakura and Sasuke suddenly understood and were thanking kami for Naruto's reasoning, so they would not be completely empty if they had to be tied even sent a somewhat grateful look at Naruto, or something resembling that.

'I really suggest you will have to come at me with the intent to kill, I am a jounin for a reason you know.' Said Kakashi

'Umm, sensei! What if you get hurt?' questioned Sakura.

"I doubt we will be able to land a solid blow on him, you heard him he is a jounin, a strong jounin. And even if we do hurt him, he can handle it."

'You done talking? The test will begin when I say start. BEGIN!' yelled Kakashi, as all three of the Genin disappeared into the trees.

**BOOM! End. Buildup to the Genin test is ready. We will see the fights in 2 weeks time. Expect aextra long chapter next time on the maelstrom!**

**REVIEW! And if anyone wants to do the poll, its at this link: spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=dFRKVnRqOFFzRkhYTHBlN0VlQTNZWEE6MA**

**Oh and if anyone has a fanart for me to put as the cover pic, that would be great!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI GUYS! this is the second part of my own personal hell. i did a double update for not updating for 2 weeks. ANYWAY! big shoutout to my new co-author, novrier! thanks for the support dude!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! SHUT THE HELL UP SASUGAY!**

Kakashi gazed around the clearing. There were many spots his genin could use for a decent hiding spot, but none close enough for the to initiate a surprise attack. Still he was a professional and considered every possibility, just in case.

"Hmm?" Kakashi slightly turned to the side when over a dozen Narutos appeared from the forest and charged him in what seemed like a frontal assault. Kakashi's best idea about this was that Naruto decided to distract him or lure him into some kind of a trap. Unfortunatelly the clones used a painfully weak taijutsu and very poorly coordinated, mostly getting in the way of each other instead of creating openings or attacking from several sides at the same time.

"Strange." Kakashi kept dispatching the clones, but quickly noticed that it did nothing to lower the numbers he was facing. Apparently Naruto kept creating clones to keep his new sensei busy.

"Alright, Naruto, let's just say I'm intrigued."

-5 minutes ago…-

Naruto was hiding in a tree branch, he was pretty close to Kakashi, but still a good distance away, he was facing a jounin after all.. His plan seemed a bit simple at first glance, charge in when Kakashi was least expecting it. Unfortunately it was clear that it would not be enough. Sure, he was pretty strong for a Genin, but that was just it. He was a Genin and Kakashi was a jounin with reputation. Yet, he could see that Kakashi was about to leave to hunt them down and alone they didn't stand a chance.

"That's it!" Something clicked in Naruto's head. The whole point of this was probably teamwork!

"Alright, Naruto, think." The blonde genin rubbed his forehead trying to think up another plan on the spot. He had to cooperate with Sasuke and Sakura, but he required time to set something up.

"Fine, stall Kakashi-sensei it is." Creating shadow clones was now like second nature for Naruto. Moments later a large team of shadow clones appeared, while Naruto picked out three in order to maintain the numbers of clones while the others engaged Kakashi. The point was merely to distract the jounin and not reveal anything, so the clones were going to fight poorly. It wasn't the best idea, since it would waste large amounts of chakra only to keep Kakashi occupied, but that was the best Naruto had on such short notice. And anyway, with his ridiculous amount of chakra, that downside was kept to a minimum.

Naruto took off while his clones charged in the opposite direction. He heard the clash and several trademark 'poofs' as Kakashi dispelled the first few clones, but it meant that so far the plan was working. Now it was time to find Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke clearly had tried to avoid detection, but it wasn't his strong side, as he left some marks on the tree bark that made following his trail fairly easy. The Uchiha was fast though and Naruto had to speed up as time was not on his side. While looking for his teammate Naruto contemplated on the standards in the academy these days. He made a little research some time back, so he had certain statistics and some info from Iruka's boring, but at times informative lectures. During the second great ninja war, less than 5% of ninja were from civilian families, and only 10% of those made it past their second year as a ninja. Today, about 25-30% of ninja were from civilian families, with a much higher survival rate, but those were mainly because of baby missions like the d-rank missions that all Genin were sent on. The academy used to require at least a decent proficiency in one ninja art, be it in tai, nin, gen, or fuinjutsu, so the ninjas at least had some decent skills in an area that could keep them alive instead of just sending them out with basic techniques that offered very little in actual battle. Now it was a completely different story, the mortality rate among fresh genin when facing opposing ninjas being as high as 50%. In other words quantity ruled over quality. It was at this point that Naruto registered a whistling and stopped dead in his tracks and just in time, as several shuriken flew by, missing his head only by a few inches.

'Hello, Naruto." Kakashi appeared on a tree branch with his hand raised in a friendly greeting. "I am hurt you know, it was kind of rude to think that your clones could hold me off for long enough?' Kakashi moved back and flipped, ending up handing by his feet upside down.

'No, not really, but I was expecting they would last longer than, just over 5 minutes. I was hoping for at least a 10 to be honest. Ohh well, no plan survives contact with the enemy!' said Naruto as his form wavered and vanished.

"Genjutsu? I thought it wasn't his strong side. Damn." Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"Release." The illusion was thrown off easily and Kakashi quickly changed positions in order to avoid the hail of shuriken and kunai that reduced the spot he as standing on a moment ago into wood chips. It was a decent attempt, for a genin of course.

'Got you!' was all Kakashi heard before he was nearly sent flying sideways via a kick to the head, courtesy of one Uzumaki Naruto. Forming a modified tiger hand seal as he charged, Naruto activated his favorite jutsu, before forming more hand seals for his only original jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Futon: atsukoryu basuto!"

Forcing chakra out of his back, he and his clones propelled themselves towards Kakashi at impressive speeds.

The jounin ended up on the ground after avoiding Naruto's earlier attack, but right now his position was far less comfortable, with less room to maneuver. Kakashi took a step back, his only visible widening at the sight of 5 Naruto's flying through the goddamn air towards him. As a rule of thumb, a Genin should not have been able to do a forbidden jutsu, much less make one of his own who's chakra cost would have to be incredibly high to achieve such an effect. They were not actually flying, merely propelling themselves through the air, but it was still impressive. Nevertheless, he got into a defensive taijutsu stance as the Genin reached him.

As the first Naruto swung a kick at him, he ducked, only to find another foot headed for his face. Kakashi was thrown down onto his back, while the remaining clones pinned him down. He saw Naruto's grinning face lean over him and mutter a word that would make Naruto one of the most feared ninjas to ever come from Konoha.

"boom!"

As the blast shook the forest, Naruto, now almost a mile away from the blast zone, smirked. Kakashi hadn't even realized that he was long gone, masked by the smoke created by his jutsu, as well as a weak genjutsu. The simplest tricks worked wonders sometimes. Ahhhh, explosions. Where would ninja society be without them.

-one panic filled ninja run through the forest later-

"You know Sasuke, if those traps your setting don't fool me, the dead last, or at least, damn close to the dead last, how the hell is it supposed to fool Kakashi.' Naruto said, as he slowly began walking through the death trapped area, avoiding all of Sasuke's traps, even the double wired explosive tag trap. They were well made, but that didn't mean they were well concealed and what good is a trap if you can spot it.

' What do you want, dobe? Get lost, you'll slow me down.' Sasuke growled, but it was painful to see Naruto almost mocking him.

'Damn, Sasuke! You are getting into the 'I'm superior to everyone' mindset again! Do you want us all to be sent back to the academy? On a more serious note though, this test is meant to pit us all against each other. Now, I think we both agree that Sakura is pretty much worthless, right? So we team up, kick Kakashi's ass, and send her back to the academy. Now if you wanna do this, hurry up. I know where Kakashi is and I've got teams of clones harassing him with jutsu right now, we need to hurry!'

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his hands on his chest thinking over the proposition. Naruto was less useless than Sakura in his opinion, so the offer had it's merits. Neither saw a figure appear in the distance though.

"Aren't you full of surprises." Kakashi crouched down on a tree branch. "Figured out the point of the test, even if it was only partially and even took out my shadow clone. Very interesting, Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi once again disappeared only a swirl of leaves showing where he was a moment ago.

Just then, a loud explosion resounded over the forest.

' ah crap!' Naruto exclaimed, while whacking his forehead. Seeing Sasuke looking at him questioningly, he said:' fuck me. Kakashi-sensei just pulled out his jutsu.'

_**REVIEW! WHY DO I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAN REVIEWS! WHY IS NO ONE VOTING! ANY WHY IS Sasuke A FAGGOT OF EPIC POPORTIONS!**_

_**Anyway, see ya! Link to the poll is here:**_ spreadsheet/viewform?usp=drive_web&formkey=dFRKVnRqOFFzRkhYTHBlN0VlQTNZWEE6MA#gid=0


	17. Chapter 17

ok guys. sorry about this, but i have bad news. i will NOT be updating again this year, as i have a really major benefit of the non-singaporeans, i have my o-levels this year, which will allow me to choose where i want to go to study, so i have to focus on my study. however, in my free time i will write bits and pieces, and release something like 5-10 chapters in one day as a sorry to you guys. happy new year, take care.

sincerely,

ironboy32


End file.
